What Happens When You Write A Fic In An IM
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: Ok umm this is mine and asia-chans fic on our insanity, it contains mainly GW and ummm its out insanity? READ IF YOU DARE BWAHAHAHA TOLD YOU I WOULD POST ALL OF OUR FICZ ASIA (ps the is CoRiPiCat((NO EDITING SO U KNOW WHO SAYS WAT!!!!))
1. The Very Evil CHAPTER 1 BWAHAHAHAHHAHA

Hello all you crazy readers this is CoRi-ChAn posting a story that I wrote with Asia and without her permission. She would spaz if I told her I was...ne I already told her and of course she spazzed BUT WHO CARES I AM JUST AS CRAZY AS HER AND SHE BETTER DEAL WITH IT IF YOU ASIA ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS. Also I am sorry about the Duo bashing to come, I absolutely luv D-chan but I was in the Dbz and Ranma stage at the time so ummm READ!  
  
Disclaimers  
  
CoRi-This isn't fair, Asia doesn't hafta do this then why DO I!  
  
Guy Person Dude: Cuz shes not here!  
  
CoRi- *Snivvle Input* Fine, I don't own these Animes, Naoko, Yoshiyuki/Hajime, Rumiko, and the DBZ peoples own them. Oh and The Blue Seed peeps do to SO STOP LISTENING TO ME AND READ ALREADY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (starting)   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan appears in a large round room with white padded walls.   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia- YAY! *bounces harmlessly off of the walls*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia- ^o^   
CORIPICAT: Cori-chan flies in through the ceiling  
weeeee!   
CORIPICAT: *lands on her face*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia- Ahhh! *runs out of Cori-chan's way   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: owies....   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: that had to hurt...   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Why are we here?   
CORIPICAT: *gets up in no pain*  
  
CORIPICAT: did I do thhhhaaattttt  
  
CORIPICAT: cuz!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: oh. K!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Guess what?   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: ...   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: BUILCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: NUBBIN!  
  
CORIPICAT: *giggles*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *jumps around the room like a bunny on crack* guess what else!   
CORIPICAT: I LIVE IN A WORLD OF PINEAPPLES DUCKS AND CANDY CORN!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *falters in her jumping*ummm...... no that's not it... *resumes jumping* guess again!   
CORIPICAT: *her tail wags furiously behind her*   
CORIPICAT: eeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr   
CORIPICAT: OI OI OINK P-CHAN!  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: -_- o_o -_- *blink blink*   
CORIPICAT: *does the chicken walk* QUACK QUACK GOBBLE!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *grabs her by her shoulders* snap out of it Woman! *slaps her*   
CORIPICAT: WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNN!   
CORIPICAT: u got the fei-chan bug  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (idea!)   
CORIPICAT: *giggles*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (gimme a sec*   
CORIPICAT: *takes out p-chan (ryoga hibiki in piggy form) and huggles him*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *Wufei appears* Who said my name!? Come out you weaklings! *looks around* no.... no.... It's!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia- Asia-chan and corri-chan!   
CORIPICAT: *runs in circles with p-chan in her arms*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: FEI FEI!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Wufei- help me!!!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles*   
CORIPICAT: *is still huggling p-chan*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia- MWAHAHAHAHA! *runs after him!*   
CORIPICAT: what is u gunna do to wuman there?   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Wufei- injustice! disshonor!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (what?)   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (what do u mean)   
CORIPICAT: * tail is still wagging* (fei fei is wuman)   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (lol! kk!)   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Wufei- what do you mean onna!   
CORIPICAT: *well p-chan wat do u think of this little inncident?   
CORIPICAT: p-chan- oink oink snort (thats laughing in piggish)   
CORIPICAT: me too!  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia cracks out laughing and points to wufeis chest* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Wufei- what is it onna?!   
CORIPICAT: u was insulted by a piggy!  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- Wu-chan... *gasp* look-hahah- down!!!!!!! hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *wufei looks down* noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: eh?!?! (Cori is confused herself)  
  
CORIPICAT: oiii  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Wufei- ONNA!!!! WHY DO I HAVE THESE?!?!?!?!?! *points to his new breasts*   
CORIPICAT: WHA!?!?!?!?!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia- Corri-chan gave me an idea!   
CORIPICAT: *me falls ova*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- when she called you a woman!   
CORIPICAT: i didnt do nething  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- It's perfect for you!!   
CORIPICAT: but i know wat i CAN do   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan wqhat what?!?!?1   
CORIPICAT: *snaps fingas and Duo appears*  
  
CORIPICAT: heehee......   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- D_CHAN! *attaches herself to him*   
CORIPICAT: ooooooooo betta idea   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- LOOK AT WU-MAN! HE'S A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: *snaps fingas and all the gundam wing pilots appear*  
  
CORIPICAT: *snikers and huggles p-chan more*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia- It's like christmas! look at all my presents!   
CORIPICAT: O__o  
  
CORIPICAT: ummm YeAH   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo *singing*- wuman is a woman!   
CORIPICAT: but now u must gimme presents too  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *Hiiro looks at wufei* dear god man..... are you drunk?   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: kk! ummmm.... (what was that dude you wanted yesterday?)   
CORIPICAT: *falls ova laughing*  
  
CORIPICAT: GOTEN GT GT GOTEN!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Quatre- oh my..... *blushes at Wufei*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- ok! *snaps and Goten appears*   
CORIPICAT: Quatre dont get any ideas now u already have Trowa  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Quatre- O) I'M NOT LIKE THAT!   
CORIPICAT: TEN!!!!!!!!  
*lathches onto Goten*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (idea!!!!!!!!!)   
CORIPICAT: *still has P-chan*  
  
CORIPICAT: eh?   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *Duo cracks up again* Duo- Quatre's got himself a WUman! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: Goten- O__o (is confused)   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Trowa- ...   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- You have a point though... he IS cute... *is talking of Goten* but he's yours. *shrugs*   
CORIPICAT: GOTEN IS MINE U DONT EVEN KNOW WAT GT GOTEN LOOKS LIKE!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: HEY!!! I just said he was yours! back off!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: HE DOESNT LOOK LIKE GOKU WHEN HES OLDER!  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: OK!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST LAY OFF! I don't want him!   
CORIPICAT: OH OH OH R U SAYING THAT GOTEN IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!   
CORIPICAT: Goten-ummmm ladies?   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- NO! That's not it!!!!!!!!! *hides behind Duo from furios Corri-chan*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- SAVE ME D-CAHN!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: its only 1 r u cant even spell!  
  
CORIPICAT: and u know that my goten is WWAAAYYYY stronger then Duo!   
CORIPICAT: hhahahahahahahahahah   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- *sniffles* me sowies.... WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns chibi*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- is not!   
CORIPICAT: *falls ova*  
is to!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- only cause he's an allien!   
CORIPICAT: hes one of the strongest in the world!   
CORIPICAT: WHAT DID YO SAY!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- yeah,,,, btu he doesn't have a braid!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: I said he's an alien!   
CORIPICAT: well he doesnt wanna look like a girl!  
  
CORIPICAT: *charges at Duo*  
  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE GIVE ME A GUN!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: *swings him by his braid   
CORIPICAT: *   
CORIPICAT: YALAYALAYALAYALA!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- OW OW OW! STOP IT!!!   
CORIPICAT: *throws him into a wall*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- don't hurt D-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: dont you dare insult Goten again!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Cori-chan! stop it   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- You started it!   
CORIPICAT: Goten-................oi   
CORIPICAT: YEAH ASIA YOU STARTED IT!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- Goten! make her stop! she's your woman!   
CORIPICAT: *giggles*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: YU HUH!   
CORIPICAT: YOU DID TO!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: NUH_UH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: DID NOT!   
CORIPICAT: *puts P-chan down*  
  
CORIPICAT: *pours hot water on him*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- uhhhh.....   
CORIPICAT: heeheehee   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (oi, is he from ranma or something?)   
CORIPICAT: Ryoga darling you go get that braided baka for me now   
CORIPICAT: yes!   
CORIPICAT: *huggles Ryoga*   
CORIPICAT: pulease   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE PIGGY THINGY AWAY!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: HE HUMAN U BAkA!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: DUO_ SAME DIFF.!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: HE JUST FFELL INTO AN ACCURSED SPRING!   
CORIPICAT: YOU BAKA   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: DUO- HOW THE HELL WAS I S'POSED TO KNOW THAT?!?!?!?1   
CORIPICAT: *huggles Ryoga making him blush*   
CORIPICAT: U WERENT!   
CORIPICAT: BECAUSE U-R-A-BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: *powers up*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- NUH-UH!!!!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- nani...   
CORIPICAT: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- uhhhh...... help?   
CORIPICAT: *charges at Duo*   
CORIPICAT: U BAKAYARO!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *sheilds Duo*   
CORIPICAT: *powers up a ki blast*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- DON'T MAKE ME TURN INTO A RABBID BUNNY ON YOU!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT TOO!   
CORIPICAT: *flies ova Asia and shoots it at Duo*   
CORIPICAT: ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!1   
CORIPICAT: !!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: AND I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR BIG STICK!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: *a crisp Duo is now standing there*  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: *makes duo duck so he won't get hit*   
CORIPICAT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
CORIPICAT: haha tooooo slow   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (never mind that last on)   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: ()   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- owie...   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asi-chan- YOU HURT MY D-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: hmph   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Quatre- now now....   
CORIPICAT: SHUT UP!   
CORIPICAT: goodie goodie!   
CORIPICAT: *walks bak to her bishis*   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Quatre- *sniffles* WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: *falls ova*  
  
CORIPICAT: oi that hurts stop!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- *mutters* at least I don't like a piglet.....   
CORIPICAT: *runs through the padded wall*   
CORIPICAT: WHAT!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Quatre- WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhh!!!!!!!!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- YOU HEARD ME!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: HEY DO U EVEN KNOW WHAT P-CHAN LOOKS LIKE!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- uhhh..... he's standing right in front of me!   
CORIPICAT: ill send u a pic of him and u'll see how kawaii he is  
  
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- fine.... just no more hurting....   
CORIPICAT: hmph well ur baka should shut up   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Duo- yeah...   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: CORI-CHAN!!!!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: YOU STARTED IT!   
CORIPICAT: :P   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: JUST LET IT GO!!!   
CORIPICAT: NYAH!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: Asia-chan- ugh.... oi vey...   
CORIPICAT: THIS IS WAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET ON MY EVIL SIDE!   
CORIPICAT: BWAHAHahahAHAHAHAahahahAHAhAahah   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: ASIA_CHAN_ DON"T MAKE ME BREAK OUT MR. POPO!!!!!!!   
CORIPICAT: LIKE THAT'LL SAVE YOU!   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: (mr. popo is evil me.... i just took his body)   
CORIPICAT: *blows a raspberry at duo*   
CORIPICAT: hahahahahaahahahhh   
CORIPICAT: brb   
UsagiAsiaMaxwell: k. hey, can we stop for now?   
  
  
Well Sadly this is the end, but If you want more I'll go bug Asia till she helps me. Also I am putting funny facts of Anime at the end  
  
Funny Fact Of The Day:  
  
In the Japanese Versions of Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz, did you know Quatre's Voice is done by a woman! OMG THAT'S SO CRUEL TO Q-CHAN. Well buh bye. 


	2. NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE READ!

Hey Every 1 this is CoRi-ChAn. Just to let every1 know me and Asia are working on some new chapters. Also I am ReALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for being mean to Quatre and Duo. I luv them so so so so so so so so so so much! And Asia-chan I know you mad and I enjoy making your eyes twitch. BUT YOU BETTER NOT SKIN MY P-CHAN OR I'LL DUMP GREEN JELLO ON YOUR HEAD, I"LL MAKE THE TYPO DEMONS ATTACK YOU, AND.....I'LL DO LOTS OF OTHA STUFF! Well please review!  
  
Ja Matta Ne  
CoRi-ChAn and my side kick....  
  
Side Kick: YOSHI BUBBA!  
  
CoRi-And please read muh new story What Happens Now... 


End file.
